One last Tear
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: *DONE*After Kiba and Marik, the puzzle starts acting werid, Yu-Gi has a dearm and the next day finds a girl helping a boy, who was almost mugged, the girl ends up going to the school-the past Yami and Ebonee where in love dose that mean, Yugi has to ...
1. Default Chapter

Author's note  
  
Hi all, I am back but with a Yu-Gi-Oh fiction (love that show!)  
  
This is a romance fiction I don't know how the battle with Merki really goes, so bear with me. It's going my way! LOL anyway I will most likely have the 1st chapter up tomorrow, don't really have time now.  
  
The story is right after the end of the fight, Yami beats Merki, and suddenly the puzzle starts acting weird tell Yu-Gi runs into a girl helping a boy who was getting mugged, and something happens, a past let go, a love site free-hopefully. 


	2. The girl and the boy

Yu-Gi walked down the street, he had finally beaten Kiba and Merik- everything was there about the past-or almost everything. From the day he beat them, the puzzle started acting strange and even Yami didn't know what was going on. Yu-Gi was wondering about it as he walked down the street.  
  
"I wonder why-" Yu-Gi was cut off by a yell. "What was that?!" Yu-Gi ran toward the noise, and when he go there he found something surprising, there was a little boy sitting in a corner as a girl about Yu-Gi's age was fighting a man about two times her size-her moves seemed- familiar, but why. A strange picture flashed in his mind-he was back in Egypt and a strange voice sounded behind him-he turned quickly, but before he saw who it was-the vision ended.  
  
Yu-Gi opened his eyes to see the strange girl standing over him, "Are you Ok?" she said.  
  
Ebonee  
  
The name flashed though his mind. He shook his head and thought nothing of it. "I am fine, but what happened?"  
  
"You don't remember? You ran over and helped me fight, said something about duel monsters, and a cut then pasted out."  
  
"I-I-I did?"  
  
"Ya, you are one good fighter; I was getting by butt creamed!"  
  
"I was?" this was getting more confusing by the minute-but it was about to get a lot more confusing, suddenly the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!!!" without any warning Yami had taken over Yu-Gi's body.  
  
"Ebonee?"  
  
"No, I think you have me confused with someone else, my name is Eve."  
  
"No, o that's not what I mean. Egypt. Warrior. The past." Yami wasn't even making scents to himself but it was there he had to talk it out.  
  
"Are you feeling OK? I think you bumped your head."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me-the showing should still be there for one more day."  
  
"What showing, what are you talking about?!" the girl moved a little away from Yami as he stood up, "Maybe you should see a D-"  
  
"Please, come with me- this is very important."  
  
"Well- OK." Yami held out his hand and Eve took and so they walked to the showing at Domino.  
(*&*#  
  
So what will happen? She Eve another from the past????????? Find out next time ! 


	3. The past, The present, And the future un...

Chapter 2  
  
The past The present And the future  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
Yami said nothing they walked inside and went down to the Egypt exhibit.  
  
"Funny I have meaning to go here, but I haven't had the time." said Eve as they walked down the hall. Yami opened a door and walked down more steeps and there was girl standing there.  
  
"I have been waiting for you."  
  
"You- have?" said Eve, did Yu-Gi plane this or something?  
  
"Yu-Gi what is going on?"  
  
Yami turned around, "I see my reputation perceives me." Eve began looking around quickly, only one door the one they came in and it was closed-not way out.  
  
"What is going on?" said Eve.  
  
"Ishizu, is my name and this is the Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum."  
  
"Well, not to be rude, but I already knew that. I mean why did u bring be here Yu-Gi?"  
  
"To show you who you really are."  
  
"I am Eve-"  
  
"Yes but there is more to it then that, it is time." said Ishize. Yami held his hands beside the Millennium puzzle. A strange light began to glow. Suddenly two golden arm bracelets where in his hand, he handed them to Eve, "Put them on." he said. Eve didn't know why but she seemed to trust Yu-Gi she placed the arm bracelets on, one on each side they went from her wrist to her elbow. There was a Millennium eye on each one, just like on every Millennium item. There was a sudden flash of light.  
  
3$)%$_)^%)_&)(  
  
I am evil I know! 


	4. The past reviled

Before I thought I would like to say sorry about my spelling and Grammar- I know that they suck BUT MOST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR SPELLING NAMES WRONG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THEM SO I GUESSED (at lest I didn't leave them out).  
  
I like that people reviewed, raven-your funny I think how you fixed my error's but didn't do it in a mean way. Official Flamer, your sitting there yelling at me calling me names because I did something's wrong I know I did, ya didn't have to bite my head off and if u want to say that I need to work on that stuff, then you better do it too, wondering what I mean, I mean Official has the letter I in it twice, not once, and no I don't know what Baka mean, nor do I really care. Yami's Girl, glade someone out there wont bite my head off, j/k. I will answer them; soon-things are going to get interesting. Hey do u have e-mail Yami's Girl??  
  
People I don't mind getting flame's but please be adult and be mature about it.  
The past reviled.  
The young Pharaoh walked down the street and gauds where everywhere, but right beside him. Yami walked unsure knowing something was wrong, suddenly he felt a sudden movement behind him and a pain in his left leg, and when he turned around he saw a man on the gourd with someone a cape with a sward to his neck.  
  
"You have violated the law by coming and attempting to kill the Pharaoh, you this I will have your head!" the voice seemed rather like a woman but, woman do not battle, or fight. "Thabit, take this man, and dispose of him!" the voice sounded.  
  
"As you wish," a man from the side of the street walked over in white pants and no shirt. He pulled out his sword and put in front of the man's neck from behind, "Come with me." Thabit walked away with the man.  
  
*  
  
Yugi and Eve where both in the dream, Eve felt like Thabit looked like she had seen him before some she knew as a child before? Yugi knew he had- he looked just like Tristan.  
  
*  
  
The man, who had tried to kill the Pharaoh, had left is sword and hooded figure picked it up and turned around and bowed to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Thank you for what you did back there. I knew something was wrong, you saved my life and for you will be rewarded."  
  
The hooded figure said nothing, but laid the blade in front of the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami picked it up and stuck it in the ground, "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is of no importance, I am nothing but a mere Commoner in the vast city."  
  
"When I ask a question, I want an answer. If I do not know your name how can I reward you?"  
  
"I need not to be rewarded; your life is enough of a reward for I." the person spoke quietly.  
  
"You seem so hidden, why do you wear a hood?"  
  
"My appearance and who I am my not get along, so I stay hidden and do my job."  
  
Yami said nothing for a moment, but then put his hand on the person's head and removed the hood, his eyes widen in suspire and he didn't take a step backward, but did something a Pharaoh dose not do, he moved down on one keen on the same leave as her. The girl looked toward the ground, he placed his hands under her chin and pushed it up, her blue eye's shined in the light, Yami smiled, "What is your name?" by now there was a tone of gauds around them.  
  
"My name is Ebonee, I am a worker but I have trained that in any case where someone maybe in danger, I could help."  
  
"Your skill is impressive." Yami tried to stand up but collapsed on one side the girls reaction was faster then the guards and she caught the young Pharaoh.  
  
"Your wounded, I was too late in my reaction time we must have hit up once when we where fighting. I am so sorry-"  
  
"Don't be its not your fault."  
  
"I can fix it, but I don't have the right things here, if-"  
  
"No need I am sure we have the right things at the palace. You will come with me, will you not?"  
  
"As you wish my Pharaoh." The two walked off surrounded by guards many of witch offered to help carry him back, he refused every time. The girl noticed he was limping more and more and would not let them carry him, not even thinking about the fact she was touching the Pharaoh-placed her arm under his for support.  
  
As they walked down the street, Yami suddenly stopped, and a look of suspire hit his face, the young girl noticed something the other guards did not, will out any warned she kicked a behind the Pharaoh, causing a sword to go flying up she caught it and with one sweep, one of the guards was on the ground, dead- one of the Pharaoh's own mean had just tried to kill him, and out anymore words they walked away leavening the body there.  
  
FLASH  
  
Yami and Eve stood there both in shock, "I don't understand was she my great ancestor or something? We looked so-alike."  
  
Yami smiled. Eve turned at looked at Yami, she had her blond hair in a pony, it was smooth and rounded, her blue eye's seemed worried,"I don't understand." she said.  
  
"The Egyptians believed in density, that our lives are pre-determined. It is not just a fluke that I ran into you today, or that the person in the past looked like you. It is you density to use the Millennium Item. It is yours and you are destined to use it just like you did in the past. You will gather a bond between you and the sprit inside of it."  
  
"Well I understand at bit of this because I have read a lot on Egyptian history, but dose that mean that it was you who called me last night Ishize, about the Millennium items?"  
  
Ishize smiled, "Yes it was."  
  
"So these arm bracelets are Millennium items?"  
  
"It appears that way, I can not tell you how the arm bracelets got into the Millennium puzzle though, that you must find on your own." said Ishize.  
  
"I guess we should get going, that you for your time Ishize." said Yami turning around.  
  
"You are always welcome, Yami."  
  
"Yami? I though your name way Yugi."  
  
"It is, and it isn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember how I said you will bond with the sprit within your item? Well Yugi is the boy, Yami is the sprit."  
  
"Oh, Ok then."  
  
Yami and Eve walk out of the building. Neither Yami nor Eve said anything. Once again without any warning Yami turned back into Yugi. Eve looked over at him, "What the-?"  
  
"What?" said Yugi, slightly confused.  
  
"You've-changed but how?"  
  
"The sprit is in the puzzle."  
  
"This is getting more and more confusing but I think I get what your saying."  
  
"Good, because I don't understand it much myself so I don't know how I would explain it to you." Eve giggled.  
  
%&*(&^&*^&(  
  
OK please R&R!!- if you are going to flame, be mature please. 


	5. Club should I even bother?

"Yugi this is all so confusing, I don't understand half of this, I don't know if I can do this. I need sometime to think." said Eve after her sift giggle at Yugi's last comment.  
  
"I understand. We all need time; we all have our doubts about things we just need to believe in our self's, if we can't do that then-where are we?"  
  
"Look, I'll meet up with you later, Ok? Right now I have to think."  
  
"Ok, see you later." and with that they went there separate ways.  
  
*  
  
Eve walked down the street she looked at the ground and said nothing. Her blond hair waved madly in the wind. Well right now she would go home and think; well she got ready for the club.  
  
*  
  
"Hey did you guy's here about the club opening up tonight?" asked Tea.  
  
"Ya, it sounds really cool, do you guys want to go?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I'm in!" said Joey  
  
"Hey had anyone seen Yugi?" asked Tea.  
  
"I haven't seen him all day, I wonder where he is?" said Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys." Yugi walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey, Yu, we where just talking about you." said Joey, "So you want to come with us to the new club opening up?"  
  
"Sure sounds cool."  
  
* Later that Night *  
  
"Well here we are, Club MX."  
  
The group of 4 walked in, there was a poster on the wall on the singer that was coming that, and they said that she was a new talent.  
  
"It-can't be." said Yugi.  
  
"Can't be what?"  
  
"Oh nothing, forget I said anything." Yugi walked over to the railing, and looked down to the party, the other 3 stayed behind.  
  
"Is it just me-or dose Yugi seem a little off today?" said Joey.  
  
"Ya, he doesn't seem all there." said Tristan.  
  
"I hope he's ok." said Tea. The rest walked over to Yugi.  
  
"What are we waiting for, lest go!" said Yugi, so they all walked over to the stairs and managed to make there way to the front of the stage.  
  
"There sure are a lot of people here tonight." said Joey.  
  
"Yes, there is." said Tea. The 3 of them looked over at Yugi, who kept looking over at the stage. Tristan got a strange look in his eyes-  
  
"You don't think Yugi knows there singer, and has a crush on her do you?" he whispered in Joey's ear.  
  
"Don't ask me; ask Tea-she's a girl, she'd know." so Tristan asked Tea.  
  
"No I don't think so, but I do think he knows here, and even if he dose like her-it's none of our business."  
  
A blond haired girl walked on stage, her blue eye's shinned, "Hello everyone, my name is Eve Mascot, and I am going to sing for you all tonight, it's a song I wrote myself-I call it No, no." The lights behind her turned on and there was a drummer, and 2 guitarists.  
  
No, no By: Eve  
  
Ohhh, oh, ohhh, oh  
  
Nanananana, Nanananana, Naaa  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
No longer will I cry Shed no more tears, No one by my side,  
  
No, no  
  
I fought alone for so long No one even cared If I lived or Died  
  
I fought for what I though right No even told me How you felt inside  
  
No, no  
  
You can't No matter you say I live and I must stay  
  
You are the one I will protect- No one inside me No one to save me  
  
No, no  
  
I live in a world No where fight's for what right  
  
No one cares in this world that I am by myself. No one to love.  
  
The crowd burst into applause, she had a voice like an angle, and it was- amazing, Yugi couldn't believe it.  
  
&*((^(&&(*^(*^  
OK so what do u think, please R&R!!!! Thanks dancing Fairy!! Oh I have one thing to say, if you don't like the story let me know, I wondering if I am wasting my time, I think I am just going to take it down. 


	6. My answer

I have changed my mind, I am going to go on with my story, but I no longer take anonymous reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Oh and my last song got fukked when I updated, everywhere there is a Capital then it is suppose to be a new line.  
  
%&*&  
The party went strong all night, Yugi was having fun, but he couldn't get Eve out of his head, had she thought about it? Was she going to do this?  
  
Eve walked out into the crowed and began to walk toward the door, Oh she's leavening, thought Yugi, "Wait she leavening!"  
  
"What was that Yugi?-Yugi?" said Tea  
  
"Where did he go? I herd him a minute ago." said Joey  
  
*  
  
"Eve wait!"  
  
"Yugi?" she turned around and there was a panting Yugi. "Maybe we should talk outside."  
  
"Yes I think that would be better." the two of them walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
"There he is he's leaving with that singer girl!" said Tristan.  
  
"Wonder where they are going?" said Joey starting to move toward the door, but suddenly something garbed his shirt.  
  
"And where do you think your going, Joey?" it was Tea.  
  
"To see what he is up to."  
  
"What they are doing is none of our business."  
  
"I hate it when your right, Tea."  
  
* The two of them walked down the street, they didn't say anything to each other, until Yugi broke the silence.  
  
"You have a nice voice."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I know why you called me out."  
  
"You-you do?"  
  
"Well what else could it be? You want to know what I have chosen, wreath to bond with the sprit inside or not."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes Yugi I will do it, it's like you said. Density, I have to do this, it's not for no reason I ran into you, and this is what I must do." The millennium bracelets began to glow, a sudden change came over her body, her once smooth pony had a point to it, at the top and bottom, the black skirt she had been wearing became tight, and the long black over coat she was wearing came undone to show the black tank top underneath her, and it seemed to shoot out and, much like how Yugi's did when he transformed. Her eyes changed from being so innocent, to a female version to Yami's, and on top of that, she seemed taller.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi transformed into Yami.  
  
"Ebonee-"  
  
"Yami-"  
  
*%^&%I%*%*&  
  
CLIFFY MUWHAHAHA!!  
  
I am so mean! Tehehe, anyway please review! 


	7. The Millennium Items Pastpart 1

(((A small starting word 2 Flamer-Baka means bitch but most of the time people us it to say idiot or dummy)))))  
  
Warning this is where the swearing in my story starts  
  
&^*(&  
  
"It's been so-long." said Yami, unaware of what to really say.  
  
"It has." Ebonee looked at Yami, why won't he look me in the eye, she thought. Yami looked down at his feet.  
  
"How?" he asked  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How did your item, get into my puzzle?"  
  
Ebonee ½ smiled, "Yami, do you remember how these items came to be?"  
  
"Not- really."  
  
"Yami, give me your hands and close your eyes." Yami did as he was told suddenly there was a bright flash-  
It was right after the fight in the street and they where walking into the palace. Ebonee stopped and bowed before the thorn, as Yami walked up and sat down.  
  
"Stand up, Ebonee, did u say was your name?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." Ebonee stood up. "My Pharaoh if you have the proper equipment I can help that cut of yours, as I cam here to do-"  
  
Ebonee was cut off by Yami raising his hand, "No need." there was picture of a girl, you couldn't see her face-but a bright light came from her, and suddenly the wounded heal, and the pant leg no longer ripped.  
  
"But my Pharaoh, is that is not why you called me here, then why did you call me here?"  
  
"I want you to become the leader of my guard. This will mean you will be by my side all of the time."  
  
"Is there not someone who already doses this?"  
  
"He is dead, thanks you your sword. My warrior was killed by you, and you I hope will take his spot."  
  
"As you wish, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Men take her to be fitted for the proper clothing."  
  
*  
  
There was another bright flash  
  
*  
  
Time had past from the last vision, at this time Yami and Ebonee where on a balcony. She was wearing white pants with a gold pattern around the waste, and a white tube top that only covered her midriff; witch also had the same gold pattern around both edges. There was a golden peace holding her hair into a pony.  
  
"I want you to have something, Ebonee."  
  
"What would that be, my Pharaoh?"  
  
"I have told you; do not call me that my name is Yami."  
  
"I am sorry Yami."  
  
There was a sudden flash and there was two golden arm peaces in his hands, just the same as Eve wore now, they where one-and the same. "Put them on." Ebonee put them on when someone came up behind her and grabbed wrists, it was Bakura.  
  
"Within no time at all Pharaoh you little warrior will be under my control. With the darkness I have put into her new millennium item, at considering it came from the puzzle, she will be drawn to kill you, making my job much easer!!!"  
  
%^&%*$%^$*%$*^  
  
Hey, another Cliffy-I love Cliffy's!!!  
  
Well please R&R!!! 


	8. The Millennium Items Pastpart 2

OK I left a cliffy, so here's part 2  
  
&^*(%%^%^(  
  
"Bakura, what have you done to her!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Simple, I placed darkness in her."  
  
Ebonee's body began to twitch; she got up and stood in front of the Pharaoh. "Go now Bakura. Your spell doses not work on me!"  
  
"Don't be silly, we know you want to kill him."  
  
"Why would I want to kill him?" Ebonee was weak and was sawing side to side, she was weak, and Yami didn't know if she could fight the spell.  
  
"There is another affect to the spell, the more you fight it the weaker you get, the weaker you get the more the spell takes over you."  
  
"Leave her alone Bakura, it's me you want!" said Yami.  
  
"Sanding up for you little girl friend, are we?"  
  
"She is not my girl friend, but she is a friend. Now leave her be, it's me you want!"  
  
"This seems more fun, don't you think?" said Bakura. Now he was just playing with there minds and Ebonee couldn't take much more. Suddenly a power came over Ebonee, she held her arms in the air, Yami feared it got her, but something different happened, there was a flash of light, and the darkness that was in her, seemed to leave her and went back at Bakura.  
  
"I told you, your spells don't work on me!" she pulled out her sword, "Now leave before I take your head!" Bakura ran off like a bat out of hell.  
  
Yami walked up, behind Ebonee, "Ebonee you saved me."  
  
"I was only doing my job-"  
  
"Ebonee, it is very rare that a Pharaoh truly loves someone, normally they marry so that they can be married, to continue there family line."  
  
"Yami, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I am trying to say that." Yami stopped and looked down at his feet, Ebonee pushed his chin up the same way he did to her, when they 1st meet, "Actions speak louder than words." and with that he moved in and kissed her lightly and then pulled away, to see if she felt the same way, she moved her head in to meet his backing away head, to kiss him again. The sun was getting closer to finishing to set.  
  
"I love you Ebonee."  
  
"I love you to Yami."  
  
*  
  
There was a sudden flash and they where out of the Vision of the past, Yami's face was bright red; he had walked around all night with someone he loved. He had felt an attraction to her, but not as strong as he did now.  
  
"I understand." he said quietly. With out any warning, Ebonee moved closer to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yami-" suddenly it was like being ripped out of your own body, Yugi and Eve's sprits left there body's.  
  
"I still love you." said Yami quietly and so he kissed her.  
  
^&^&&^*^%*&%*&(  
  
What do u think please R&R! 


	9. Clubing!

OK well I have an Editor, DarkStar (thanks so much! you're the best person ever!). Well here's the chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how hard I wish.  
^*&^^(*(  
Ebonee kissed him back. Yugi's sprit seemed to blush- but not as much as Eve's.  
As Ebonee and Yami were catching up, the souls of Yugi and Eve were sitting on a bench talking. Yugi thought it was a good time to get to know her.  
"So where are you from Eve?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I just got here from Canada, today is actually my first day in Domino City."  
"Cool, will you be going to school here?"  
"Yes, I start tomorrow."  
  
After a while of talking, Yugi learned a lot about Eve and Eve learned a lot about Yugi and what he and Yami went though in turn. She knew her journey wasn't going to be easy, but she would do her best.  
Yami and Ebonee really hit it off, and finally, everyone decided to give Yami and Ebonee a little time alone. Yugi and Eve returned to their bodies, and left Ebonee and Yami to reminisce in private.  
*  
  
"The others are probably still at the club. Do you want to go back?" asked Yami.  
  
"Sure, I love to dance. I would also like to meet your friends," said Ebonee. So they headed back to the club, and as expected, the others were still there partying. Yami and Ebonee where on their way over to the group when they got cut off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, runts? There's a dance competition starting in five minutes, so if you want to be on the floor, you have to join," one of the club employees commented, blocking them from getting to their destination.  
Ebonee and Yami looked at each other. Ebonee was looking at Yami for approval, the way she used to when they had wanted to be alone and she wanted the guards gone but he was the one who said they were to leave the room.  
The dance competition would explain why Joey and Serenity were there side by side, as well as Tristan and Tea. It was easy to see that Joey was not letting Tristan dance with his sister, even if that meant not letting his friend dance with the girl he really liked and not letting him dance with the girl he liked, but hey-it was his little sister.  
  
"Why not?" said Yami. "It could be fun." The pair grabbed a number and went onto the floor. The music began to play, the lights began to flash, and everyone stepped out onto the dance floor. 


	10. School!

Ok well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I wish I did!!!) Ya I know, I should have got off my lazy ass and written this, but I haven't had time, writing a novel takes a lot of your time!  
  
  
  
*&(%^&^%#)^*)(^*&*()  
  
  
  
"I promise you, we will be together again, Ebony." Yami kissed the girl on the head and walked away in to the building.  
  
  
  
N"O!" she screamed. Her bracelets began to glow and there was a great flash.  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi slowly felt his back angst something. He tried to open his eyes but it wouldn't work, and he felt something cold in his hand. "Whaaa." was all he seemed to be able to get out.  
  
  
  
"I think he's waking up!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Yugi, hold on." Yugi began to open his eyes to see a load of people surrounding him.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"You passed out." Yugi looked to his side to see Eve, and then looked to see what was so cold in his hand. "First," it stated. Oh yes, now he remembered, the party was booming, and it was down to the final two groups, Tristan and Tea, along with Eve and him. Tea got too far ahead with her dancing skills and Tristan couldn't keep up. All Yugi seemed to remember after being handed the metal was darkness. What had happened?  
  
  
  
"But how?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know you just kinda passed out." said Eve.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
After the paramedics looked over Yugi and saw nothing was wrong, everyone went home. It was going to be a full day at school tomorrow. It was going to be Eve's first day.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up in the morning and put on his uniform. On his way walking to school he saw Tristan, Tea and Joey. After catching up to them, Tristan finally asked the question. "Do you like that club girl-what's her name- oh ya, Eve?"  
  
"Tristan, I told you this is none of our-" said Tea, kind of upset but was cut off by Yugi.  
  
"It's Ok Tea, and no I don't" Yugi didn't seem to be able to meet anyone's eyes when he said that. To be honest Yugi didn't even know if he liked Eve in a romantic way; he hardly knew her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A girl walked thought the front doors of the school, her uniform different than the other girls'. She wore a white blouse with the same blazer as they guys, with the same colour, no pleated skirt. She wore knee high black boots, and had her blond hair up in a pony. Her eyes looked around as all the guys in the area stared at her. It was Eve.  
  
Â   
  
Man she looks hot, thought Yugi. "What am I thinking!?"  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about Yugi?" asked Joey.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yugi could feel his face burning.  
"You know Yu- if you don't take her, I might." said Tristan. 


	11. Whtadid u say tristan!

Hehe, what do u people think? R&R!  
  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly!  
  
  
  
  
  
$^&*$%$%&$%%$&*%$R  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve sat down at one of the main tables in the caff, where the more "popular" people sat. Yugi and the rest of the gang were allowed to sit there from the day Yugi won "Duelist Kingdom."  
  
  
  
A group of snotty girls didn't take to well to her sitting at there table and came over to her. "Look, girl I don't care where you work. You are at our table." said the leader.  
  
  
  
I don't see your name on it," retorted Eve.  
  
  
"I sense trouble," said Joey as the group of four walked into the caff and saw the "Little gathering"  
  
  
  
  
  
" And we don't see yours." the girl shot back, so Eve pulled out a pen and very neatly wrote, "Eve".  
  
  
  
"Now you do, so scram." the bunch of kids in the caff who where watching, burst into giggles at the thought that the most popular people in school had been beaten by a stupid move. The girls had nothing to do, so they walked away and left Eve in peace.  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others walked over to Eve, "This table taken?" asked Joey.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, sit down, get comfy."  
"Tell me, Eve, what's a nice girl like you doing here, at this school. It's not cool enough for you." Tristan tried to woo Eve by she flashy words, and then leaned toward Eve. Tea tried so hard not to laugh, Joey burst out laughing, but Yugi didn't think it was funny; he seemed to be to turning red. Eve looked at Tristan how was sitting in the chair next to her, and he seemed to think that just because she looked at him, it was a sign to kiss her, so he leaned forward, but considering the angle he was already sitting on trying to be cool, he feel off the chair.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Tristan, are you OK? asked Eve, her face turning red from trying not to laugh, though a small giggle came out every time she said a word.  
  
  
  
"I'm cool." Yugi got this look on his face a great relief, like Tristan disserved what he got.  
  
  
  
"Well I better get going." said Eve picking up her bag.  
  
  
  
"Ya you don't want Mr. Smooth over here to make anymore moves on you," said Joey now really laughing hard.  
  
  
  
Eve walked out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Eve was walking down the hall when Tristan came up to her, "Hey Eve, sorry about what happened in the caff, I was just joking, I mean I really like you, and I think we would make a great couple."  
  
  
  
"You-do?" Eve didn't know what to say, she hardly knew they guy, was he going to ask her out? Her eyes quickly searched for a way out. She seemed to hear a faint nose, like something pounding against the ground, or was it her heart?  
  
  
  
"So Eve, what do you think?"  
  
  
  
"Think about what?"  
"You know, maybe we could go out sometime."  
  
  
  
"Oh, like you mean in a group?" Yes, delay it, maybe it will give you time to think of a way out.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean the two of us, like an item."  
  
  
  
Oh god, she thought, "Tristan, are you asking me out?"  
  
  
  
"Umm, well Eve, will you be my girlfriend? Eve could tell her eyes went about three sizes bigger. She opened her mouth, but someone else answered for her,  
  
  
  
"No, Eve, you can't." Yugi-what was he doing here?  
  
  
  
"Stay out of this Yugi," said Tristan giving a warning look, one of those, "I am ten sizes bigger than you-back off" looks. Eve didn't want someone fighting over her, so she had to act fast.  
  
  
  
"No, you back off! The only thing you see in her is her looks!"  
  
  
  
"What about you? You hardly know her too!"  
  
  
  
"I do know her, I could tell you anything about her."  
  
  
  
"Oh really, like what?"  
  
"For one thing, I can tell you I love her!" Shit- Yugi thought, tell me I didn't just say that!  
  
  
  
"What!" said Tristan.  
  
"Wh-HAT?!" Eve said, her look when from surprised to happy.  
  
  
  
"Look, Yugi she dosen't like you, so back off." Tristan warned.  
  
  
  
"No, you back off!" yelled Eve. The two guys looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there. "Your both acting like immature fools. Tristan, I can make up my own mind thank you, and sorry but I'm not interested; Yugi, no need to fight over me.  
  
  
  
Yugi blushed, "Sorry.  
  
  
  
"Ya, sorry." said Tristan.  
  
  
  
Yugi turned and began to walk away, until Eve called out to him, "Yugi, wait." She ran and caught up with him, then waited till they where out of sight from Tristan. Yugi stopped at looked at Eve, with a sweet innocent look, "I love you to. That's why there's no need to fight over me-you already got me"  
  
  
  
"You do?" said Yugi, who had now completely stopped. "I do?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yugi and Eve both inched toward each other, then stopped when they heard someone, witch happened to be Joey and Tea  
  
  
  
"They might see-" said Eve.  
  
  
  
"Let 'em" said Yugi, and he went all out for it and kissed Eve.  
%^%&*%^&^  
  
So? What do u think? R&R PLEASE ! 


	12. dreams

Well heres another!-HAPPY b-laded EASTER!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pharaoh do u really think letting a girl be head for the guard is really a good idea? I mean really-you just met her."  
  
  
  
"You know as well as I that the advisers are pushing me into finding a wife. Well, look at her! She is pretty, kind, and a strong fighter- just what I need."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up in a flash. He looked over at his dresser, and almost yelled; Yami was out of the puzzle and his sprit was leaning there, with a half smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Yami had been trying all day to get out and talk to Yugi about what happened in the hall, but Yugi wouldn't let him. What a perfect time to get out-when little Yugi was asleep.  
Yugi closed his eyes and laid down in an attempt to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He could feel Yami's burning eye's staring at him. Yugi couldn't take it-therefore, he gave in. Yugi rolled over, and sat up in his bed.  
  
  
  
"You really would make a good leader Yami, you don't even have to say anything, and people know what you want."  
  
  
  
Yami let out a small laugh, "Why thank you." Yami looked Yugi in the eyes, Yugi could feel his face go red,  
  
  
  
"Don't even say it." said Yugi  
  
  
  
"I didn't say anything," taunted Yami.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok I give. Yeah I liked her when I saw her, I didn't tell you because I figured you would laugh. I know you like her sprit Ebonee, and-"  
  
  
  
"Relax, Yugi. It's ok. I knew you had to get that off your chest. So I thought I would let you."  
  
  
  
Yugi stuck out his tongue, and rolled back over, "Night, Yami."  
  
  
  
"Night Yugi," Yami said in a slight laugh.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Look Ebonee, I know what happened, I was there."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know you were."  
"Then please stop staring at me, that's everything!" Ebonee had spooked Eve the same way Yami had to Yugi. Ebonee raised an eyebrow, and Eve sang like a canary.  
"OK yeah, I like him. That's why I am so nervous around him. I don't know why I am like this I have never been like this around another guy. I-I-I think- I think I love him." Ebonee smiled.  
  
  
  
"Alright so tell me, your boyfriend a good kisser?" Ebonee joked.  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"But he is a good kisser?" Ebonee taunted.  
"I never said that," Eve looked at Ebonee, and though, who is she going to tell, "Ok yeah, he is- happy?"  
"Always."  
  
  
&^&(*%*^2354336@$_)(*&^%@%&*%&$@%&^*&#  
  
  
  
SHORT AND SWEET! MUWHAHAAAA!. 


	13. Ride to school

"Yami if you go in there, I may never see you again, and I don't know if I could take that. I mean" Ebonee broke into tears in the young Pharaoh's bedroom.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back, I swear. After I beat Marik, we will be together."  
  
  
  
"When Yami, when? After you die-in the afterlife? That's not good enough. You're going to be killed Yami, and who will run this country-who!?"  
  
  
  
"You will run it. We are wed now, and by law you will be the one to rule it."  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. I can't run a country!"  
  
  
  
"You know all the rules and laws, and what to do everywhere. Therefore, you shall run Egypt." Ebonee's jaw dropped, he telling her she was to run, completely convinced her even he thought he was going to die. She had to do something, she just didn't know what-but she had to do something, anything! She couldn't sit here just waiting from him to die.  
  
  
  
"Yami, please-"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry but I have to do this." Yami kissed his new wife on the lips and walked out of the room. Tears ran down her face as she stood up, today had been their wedding day, and the last day they would ever spend together" She had full makeup on, and it ran down her face as she cried, her long white dress was billowing from the wind coming in the window. Ebonee's eyes suddenly opened and she looked down at her bracelets. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her dress a little so it didn't drag as she ran down the halls.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi ran out the front door of his house-he had to run or he would be late for school. As he ran to the end of the drive way, a motorcycle pulled up. Yugi thought it was Tristan, but was surprised when the rider pulled off the helmet and long blond hair came out. "Good Morning Yugi, you look like you could use a lift. Jump on." It was Eve. Her eyes sparkled.  
"Thanks, I could use a lift-but we better hurry or we are going to be late."  
  
  
  
"Put this on." Eve handed Yugi a black helmet-it was all black, unlike Eve's. Hers was black with flames. They both put on their helmets. "Hold on tight." Yugi grabbed Eve's waist tight and they went flying down the road.  
  
  
  
~*~ At school  
  
  
  
Eve pulled into the parking lot and they went into the school, "Hey Yu-over here!" it was Joey and the others, Yugi wondered if they had seen what happened in the halls the other day.  
  
  
  
"So are you two going out now?" asked Tea. Well that answers my question, thought Yugi.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back," said Eve. She walked around a poll over to a large group of people.  
  
  
  
"Earth to Yugi, anyone there?" It was Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, you were off in space again," Joey kept talking but Yugi couldn't think straight. He couldn't even concentrate on what the others where saying.  
  
  
  
"YUGI!" Tristan yelled making others around them look. "Are you listening to a thing I am saying?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry-I zoned out again"  
  
  
  
"I noticed, now what I was saying was that I think we should settle this the mature way-"  
  
  
  
"Settle what?" asked Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Eve, I know she likes me more then you. I mean, really, look at me!" Surprisingly enough, Yugi didn't break-but Joey sure did.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really, so you were using my little sister you sick per-you just want everyone to like you! Now I suggest that you stop stringing my little sister along or you're going to feel what its like to-"  
  
  
  
"Guys, please!" Tea yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ya, Tea's right-this is no way to settle anything. Fighting isn't going to do anything. Look Tristan, you should leave Joey's sister alone, she is WAY too young for you, and as for Eve, I think she can make her own choices." said Yugi out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"Oh, aren't we the wise ass. Look I'll leave the little girl alone, no problem. But as for Eve, she's new here I think we should help her pick, that would be the nice thing to do."  
  
  
"Tea, can I talk to you in private?" asked Joey.  
"Ya sure," Tea answered and they walked away.  
  
  
  
"Look I think you are making this a bigger deal then need be-"  
  
  
  
"No I'm not." There was suddenly a large bang outside which brought the guys back to real life.  
  
  
  
"Where Tea and Joey?" asked Tristan.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. What was that bang??" asked Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
  
  
"Good idea." the two guys ran outside to see Eve and some other kid from the school putting on duel disks.  
  
  
  
"We had a deal Jay, now you better leave that girl alone-GOT IT!" yelled Eve.  
  
  
  
"Ya, sure whatever I don't care-just leave me alone!" the kid ran into the school. Yugi and Tristan ran over to Eve,  
  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Yugi.  
  
  
  
"It was a duel, and I'm fine. The kid was picking on the little girl and I told him to stop he said no, so we dueled-that's it."  
  
  
  
"That's it, ya right!" it was one of the kids watching the duel, "She creamed him in less than 20 seconds. It was so cool!" the kids ran inside.  
  
  
  
"Way to go!" said Yugi.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you inside," said Eve, and she walked inside.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, 3:00 at the flag poll, got it?" said Tristan and he walked in after Eve. Yugi just stood there, he couldn't think what it was going to be like if he lost the girl of his dreams!¦  
  
  
*&*&)%^&%$*^%#&@$$^(^*_*)+__*(&&^I%$%^&&^)+  
  
  
  
Cliffy, again!  
  
  
  
Well Please R&R 


	14. LOVE

"My Queen, where are you going?" a guard asked as she ran down the halls of the building. Her make up had run and determination was written across her face- she had to hurry-before it was too late.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi twitched all though class. He couldn't hold still-and he couldn't get his eyes off of the flag pole.  
  
  
  
"Yugi-would you pay attention!?" yelled the teacher from the front of the room.  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Now as I was saying, if we take 4 and."  
Yugi looked over to Tristan, and watched as he waved a threatening fist.  
  
  
  
BRING!!!! The school bell rang, class was over-it was 3:00 already. The students got up and rushed out of the room-all but Yugi, who stayed behind. Even the teacher had left.  
"Yugi, come on, lets go-I'll give you a ride home, meet me at the flag pole." Yugi looked up and saw what looked like Eve walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Let me in!" Ebonee demanded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, no one gets in. Pharaoh's orders."  
"Look, I'm his wife-NOW LET ME IN!"  
  
  
  
"He said no one in-sorry."  
  
  
  
"Look, if you don't let me in, I'll just kill you-got it?" the guard looked side to side then let her in. "Thank you." Ebonee ran toward the Dueling area-YAMI!  
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, he had somehow made it out to the flag pole and Tristan was standing there. "About time, punk."  
  
  
  
"Tristan, please, we don't have to do this."  
  
  
  
"Ya, we do!" Tristan came running at Yugi.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Eve stood there looking for Yugi when she suddenly noticed a group of people gathering around something, so she began to walk over. Suddenly she heard something that sounded like Tea yelling "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING-JOEY STOP THEM!"  
Eve thought for a moment-if Tea and Joey weren't fighting-that meant-"Oh god no-  
  
YUGI!" Eve ran over.  
  
  
  
"Tristan please-"Yugi was dodging all of Tristan hits and Tristan was getting a little slower, maybe.  
  
  
  
"GUYS PLEASE STOP!" Eve pleaded as she watched the fight. She had to do something; she couldn't just stand there and watch this! The thought solidified something in her mind. She ran over and stood in front of Tristan, trying to make him stop but he pushed her out of the way-that didn't go over well. Yugi got pissed and finally got offensive. He ran toward Tristan, blocked Tristan's punch, and then punched him in the face, causing him to fall over.  
"Eve, oh god please be OK." Yugi ran over to Eve. She had hit her head on the way down, and she was out cold.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"YAMI PLEASE STOP THIS!" Ebonee pleated as she watched the duel-neither of them looked at her- that was it- all it took. "YAMI, YOU CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN!" Ebonee's millennium piece began to glow. Yami remembered when he gave her the pieces, and he told her that he was unaware of there true power-could this be it?  
  
  
  
Ebonee was wearing pure white, and had a slight glow-she had long beautiful wings, and next thing Yami knew, he could feel Ebonee in his body  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Eve woke up in Yugi's arms. She moved upward and hugged Yugi. "I know why I was welcomed back after you beat Marik-you always did promise we would be together again."  
  
  
  
Yugi and Eve got up and walked over to Joey and Tea. "Where did you two go this morning?" asked Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ya-"said Tea, looking at Joey.  
  
  
  
"Well, I asked Tea out," said Joey,  
  
  
  
"And I said yes," said Tea.  
  
  
  
"Oh, way to go!" said Yugi and Eve.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Yugi and Eve went out to watch the sunset on top of a nearby hill, where they sat and didn't say much.  
  
  
  
"Eve, there is something I need to ask you," said Yugi  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
"I really like you and I think you're a great person. I really think its cool what you did today with Tristan and I am sorry you got hurt and I was wondering will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you would never ask!" Eve said.  
  
  
  
"So, is that a yes?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Eve said and she moved closer to Yugi, and they snuggled until Yugi pushed her chin up, and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
&(^&%&E@#@$^&(  
THE END!  
  
  
  
WOO HOO FINALY!  
  
  
  
What do you think? R&R please! 


End file.
